The Darkest Side of the Moon
by Brooks
Summary: Wendy comes back to Neverland with Peter. What problems will this create? Deadly ones.
1. Coming Home

The Darkest Side of the Moon  
  
A/N: Ok guys thanks for taking the time to stop and read my fanfiction. I hope ya'll like it. It's been in my head for a while now, and I figured I would submit it for other people to see it. Ok so I haven't read the book, I will someday though, in fact I'm going to check it out of the library tomorrow or whenever I go next. So I've only seen the movies and the newest movie with Jeremy Sumpter. Isn't he just the hottest dude in town? Lol I think so anyway! Ok so anyway here is the fic that ya'll came to read.  
  
Wendy sat in her windowsill looking out into the night sky. The black canvas that was called 'evening' was sprinkled with little dots of sparkling and twinkling as if they were alive. The lights down on the streets of London were almost all turned off, with the exception of the few nocturnal people that the city held.  
  
You may wonder what a girl the age of fifteen was doing looking out the window, while the town rested. The answer to that question was simple. She was waiting for Peter Pan to return to her.  
  
Peter Pan, you may ask. Yes, the Peter Pan. The one that I'm sure you've heard in stories and the one that fell in love with a girl, that he left behind, the girl that sat at the window.  
  
Wendy sighed. 'He isn't coming.' She concluded. For what seemed like the millionth time that year, Wendy stood and climbed into bed, double checking to make sure that the window was still open.  
  
She had waited for him for a year now. A year that had been the worst time of her life. Everyday she saw him in her mind, it was eating her away and people were beginning to notice. They suddenly acted like they cared.  
  
John, Michele, and the lost boys noticed right away what was wrong with her. She didn't like to tell stories of Peter and she never wanted to play pirates with them. Even her parents noticed that she had been neglecting her studies more than usual.  
  
Wendy lay in bed looking at the ceiling. She was slowly losing all her memories of Peter. The way he smelled was only coming to her faintly and she missed it dearly. The way he smelled of pine trees and the river was the sweetest smell in the world. Even his face was growing fuzzy in her mind. You could still see his smile that made his eyes shine and his teeth to show, but you didn't feel the warmth like you did when you saw him.  
  
Wendy was now openly crying. Trying to hide her tears as best she could she turned over and buried her face into her feather pillow soaking the fabric. She missed him so much. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a noise from the other side of her room.  
  
She did however hear it when it grew gradually louder.  
  
"Wendy," it kept whispering. That voice seemed familiar. Soon the 'Wendy's' grew louder.  
  
'It's only in my head,' Wendy told herself, 'He can't really be here.'  
  
"Wendy!" the voice said growing impatient.  
  
Wendy turned around, and lifted her head from her pillow just enough to see the silhouette of a boy around the age of fourteen or fifteen.  
  
"Peter," she whispered into the night. The named seemed foreign to her. She never said his name aloud. It hurt too much.  
  
"Who were you expecting?" Peter said with a small smile. Wendy jumped out of her bed, throwing the covers down and jumped into Peter's arms, crying her heart out, out of happiness.  
  
"Oh Peter!" she whispered into his ear. She had waited for a year to feel his touch, and his embrace and now that she felt it, it seemed her whole body was alive and on fire again.  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around Wendy and returned the hug with full force. Soon they pulled apart and Peter looked into Wendy's honey brown eyes that were sparkling with tears. He cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Wendy leaned into his touch, caught up in the moment.  
  
"Why are you crying, Wendy?" He asked her, his breath hot on her cheek sending chills down her spine.  
  
Wendy closed her eyes before replying, "Because you're back, Peter." She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes that she had longed to see. "I had almost given up hope."  
  
Peter smiled that smile that melted Wendy's heart. "Never give up hope." He said before he leaned over and their lips met.  
  
A/N: Aw, isn't that sweet? I think it is. anyway please review I have a lot of cool adventures ahead and I want to submit them soon! Plz? ~Brooks 


	2. Going Home

A/N: I was going to be mean and not update until someone other than the fabulous o-Raven-o and Jack-y reviewed my story but I decided that would be unfair on their part, since they are the only people I know that reads this fic. But anyway.onward we go!  
  
When they parted, Wendy was slightly breathless. Only having kissed Peter one other time, this was rather sudden. In fact it almost seemed unreal, but Wendy knew that this was real; how else could she feel so alive when his lips touched hers?  
  
"Peter," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Wendy, I've come back for you." He said simply.  
  
"Come back? Peter, I thought you'd never say that." She hated to admit it but she thought that Peter had forgotten her, as much as it pained her.  
  
"Wendy, I could never forget you." He said, almost reading her thoughts.  
  
It was like that with them. Wendy and Peter could have countless conversations without even talking to each other. They would always sit and look deep into each other's eyes looking down deep into their soul and finding what the other wanted to say.  
  
"But, Peter, you never came." Wendy said her heart racing, hoping that he didn't take that the wrong way. But luckily, Peter understood what he meant.  
  
"I would have been here in a heartbeat," he trailed off, not wanting to continue. "But there have been.distractions."  
  
Wendy stepped back a little, to look at Peter quizzically. He didn't look like the same Peter she knew. He didn't look like her Peter! He had changed! Before her stood a young man of about the age of fifteen or sixteen. He no longer had his flat chest with white milky skin, but he had toned muscles and a very nice tan that made him look strong. His face had also lost almost his entire child ness. The thought of losing his boyish face didn't make Wendy sad like she expected it to, but it made her almost happy.  
  
"Peter, you've changed!" Wendy said, the last word echoing across the almost empty room.  
  
Peter looked down to examine himself. Of coarse he had known that he had changed, but when he saw Wendy, everything was forgotten. Peter then looked toward Wendy. She too had changed. Her long auburn hair still flowed down to her elbows, perfectly framing her face along the way. Although the color and length stayed the same, her had had become more wavy and flowed in beautiful waves or auburn sea over her shoulders. Her face was a little more defined and her chin had lost some of it's child ness. Her kiss was still perfectly hidden, waiting for someone to take it. The thing that surprised Peter most was her figure though. She had definitely more curves and differences than Peter had seen last time he saw her.  
  
"I know," Peter said lamely.  
  
"But how? Haven't you been in Neverland?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide and hoping.  
  
"Of coarse I have, but even so, I've been.changing." Peter said tugging at his leave shirt. Wendy looked sympathetically at him.  
  
"Peter, I don't know why you would grow up, if you were still in Neverland." She said starting to pace the room. Soon she started listing off the possibilities about how he could grow up. Peter stood and watched her in silence.  
  
Wendy suddenly stopped and looked at Peter her eyes wide and fearful. "Peter," she started. "Did you say that there distractions? What kind of distractions?" she asked hoping for something not as bad as she thought it would be.  
  
"The kind of distractions that deal with Hook!" Peter said harshly, spitting the last word out like it was poison.  
  
Wendy's eyes got, if possible, even wider and more fearful. "Hook!" She screamed. Peter quickly put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying more and waking up the whole household. She mumbled into his hand and he let go after a minute. "I mean, he can't be bothering you! He's dead isn't he?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"That's what I thought; but apparently not. He wants revenge on me more than ever now. I finally got to get past him though! I had to see you!" Peter said taking a step toward her.  
  
"Why did you have to see me, Peter?" Wendy asked, subconsciously stepping toward Peter.  
  
"Because I think I know why I'm growing." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Mmmmhm." She mumbled closing her eyes, enjoying the wonderful moment that they were now having.  
  
"I think it's because," He started. "Because, love is a grown up emotions," he continued stammering on the words. "And I think I'm in love with you." He finished cupping her face with his hands.  
  
Wendy leaned into his touch, loving the feel of it. She was rather light headed at the moment and her cheeks were flaming hot; and yet it was a feeling that she didn't want to give up.  
  
"Peter, isn't this all sort of," she began  
  
"Sudden?" he finished for her.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Wendy, you know I've loved you since the moment I flew into your room. The moment I saw you lying on the bed. I just realized that it was the kind of love that makes me feel like a man. Not the love you would feel toward a sister. But the love, the kind of love that only come when we're together." Peter said looking into her eyes of ocean.  
  
Wendy smiled. "I love you too, Peter."  
  
"Then come with me." He said. It wasn't a question really. And Wendy knew that she would do anything Peter asked her to. Love is strange in that way.  
  
"But, Peter," she began trying to tell him that it was the middle of the night, she wasn't properly dressed, and wouldn't have time to say good- bye to her family.  
  
"Wendy, they know that you love them. Just come with me."  
  
Wendy opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it seeing the look on Peter's face. No, this was the time, the only time she would have to escape with her Peter.  
  
Peter stuck his hand out and Wendy put her smaller hand into his; forming a perfect fit. Wendy smiled. Peter gracefully leapt into the air, taking Wendy along with him. Wendy clung onto his arm and breathed in his scent.  
  
She finally had what she wanted.  
  
She was going to Neverland with Peter.  
  
And she found the owner of her kiss.  
  
A/N: Ok guys, First off I know that Wendy had already given her 'kiss' to Peter but ya.I don't know what made me write it this way so I'm just going to keep it this way. I would really like it if you guys reviewed though! I love to hear from people! I truly do! Please, please review! O btw I will take up the next line saying: "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" Sorry.I'm a little excited. I got the second biggest part in a play.I still can't believe it! YAYA!  
  
I still have many adventures to come and I know this is all sappy.there will be adventures. Never fear, Brooklyn is here! ~Blush~ Ok.it's from a movie but ok, whatever. Whoa long a/n c ya guys! ~Brooks! 


	3. Frozen Tomorrows

A/N: Thanks to WarriorGoddess to reviewing! Not a lot of people (ok only three) have reviewed my story, so I didn't have much inspiration to write. I hope you guys review, it motivates me to write, and if I know ya'll like it I'll update. That's a horrible sentence and a run on but hey. Alright on to the story...  
  
*~*Frozen Tomorrows*~*  
  
  
  
Wendy and Peter flew across the roof tops of London, smiling and laughing like there was no tomorrow to worry about. Wendy felt like she didn't need fearie dust to help her fly, she just needed Peter in her heart and she could fly to Neverland all by herself. The wind brushed against her face, causing it to turn pink, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and Peters hand was securely over hers. Since Tinkerbell hadn't come with Peter she had to hold unto Peter, but neither was complaining.  
  
Everything was going great.  
  
They flew for hours, not talking but still having silent conversations with their eyes. They didn't need words to express what they were feeling. Wendy felt overjoyed with the feelings she was feeling. She felt like she had been with Peter this whole time; she understood him that much, but she still felt like something was missing.  
  
They flew until they got to a little cloud of a light gray color. "Wendy," Peter began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you." Peter paused and looked at Wendy pleadingly. "Neverland isn't what it use to be."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked taking a step back shocked.  
  
"It's no longer warm and beautiful. It's a cold place where nothing grows," he said sadly shuffling his feet.  
  
"But," Wendy began to think aloud. "If you were there, then it wouldn't be cold or anything. If you have been here the whole time it should still be the same right?"  
  
"That's what I thought. But I think that Hook has gotten--"  
  
"Hook!" Wendy shrieked and Peter snapped a hand to her mouth silencing her.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered. "If he or one of his pirates are out, they'll hear you." Wendy's eyes threatened to spill tears but she nodded her head. "Hook's an evil man, Wendy, understand that. He isn't afraid to hurt a child or a gi---woman." Peter stumbled on the word girl. Wendy was by far not a girl, but he hated to admit that she was now a woman. Wendy nodded and Peter let his hand fall down to his side. "I don't know how he did it. I was here the whole time. I thought I had gotten rid of the codfish!" he hissed kicking up some fluff in anger.  
  
"Like you said before: 'Hook's evil'. He has ways of doing things that no decent person would do." Wendy offered trying to be of some help. Peter sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Even Tink can't figure him out. Tink! Tink, Wendy! Tink's the smartest person I know! She's been on this island since before Hook was here. Before *I* was here. How can he do this?"  
  
Wendy didn't have an answer. The fact was, that she didn't have a clue to what was happening, and it frightened her. Peter and Tink couldn't figure out what was happening to the island. They were the unstoppable duo, legendary. If they couldn't solve it, who could?  
  
The cloud Wendy and Peter were standing on suddenly rumbled and let out rain from deep inside it. Wendy jumped about a foot in the air and Peter just scowled. "It never use to rain," he said kicking at the cloud angrily.  
  
"Peter, that isn't going to help anything," Wendy said in her voice that she used on her many brothers when they were acting extremely childish.  
  
"Don't turn into a stuck-up mother again, Wendy *Darling*," he shot back at her.  
  
"I won't! Just don't think that I've gone over to Hook's side before you know the facts!" She shot right back at him ignoring the cloud beneath her.  
  
They fought like this for a while more. Wendy knew she was acting childish, but at the moment it felt good to be getting back at him for leaving her behind.  
  
"You left me! I was stuck in a world *I didn't belong in* and you left me there!" Wendy said after a while.  
  
"I was stuck here! I couldn't come to get you! But then again, you're always the damsel in distress, now aren't you?"  
  
"I had nothing to look forward to, except an arranged marriage and having my life laid out."  
  
"I had nothing either! My life was just a bunch of frozen tomorrow's bunched together to last eternity!"  
  
"Dear, dear, we do seem to be having a quarrel now don't we?" A cold, low voice interrupted their argument. They both turned to look around for the owner of the voice but didn't see any. Peter and Wendy instantly were by each other's side for protection.  
  
"Who's there?" Peter asked in false bravery. Wendy could tell that he was secretly scared of what the answer would be, but didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"I think you know who it is, Pan," the voice continued. "How lovely to see you back, Wendy. I see you've grown." Wendy wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Peter straightened up. "Coward," he said in a whispered hiss.  
  
"What was that? Did you just call *me* the great Hook, a coward?" Hook growled. Wendy stepped even closer to Peter. Even though they were fighting she couldn't help but forgive him for saying those things to her. She even felt bad about those things she said to him, but at the moment she needed him more than anything.  
  
"I did. Only a coward would hide from us." Peter was trying his best to be brave and not scared for his life. Hook laughed from wherever he was and the laugh seemed to surround Wendy and Peter like a cyclone.  
  
Then something stepped out of the shadows. It wasn't the Hook that Wendy remembered. This Hook was taller but older. He had now black hair tinted with a little of white, reminding Wendy of Cruela D' Vil from her storybooks. His moustache was long and curled, his nose still big and meaty. The only thing that changed other than his hair was the skin on his face. It was covered with scars and red slash marks.  
  
Hook's hand was placed tightly around a sword that was pointing right at Peter. His hook was at a ready position to strike at Wendy. They were cornered and there was no way out.  
  
"No one calls me a coward and gets away with it!" He screamed at Peter before lunging forward. Peter was expecting this and had time to push Wendy out of the way and jump aside at the same time. Wendy landed very close to the edge of the cloud knocked silly but the fall. Clouds may seem very soft and fluffy but in fact they are far from it.  
  
Peter had rolled and was now at his feet facing Hook, his little knife drawn out as a weapon. Hook had run forward and was almost at the edge of the cloud. He turned around and weighed his options. He switched his eyes between Peter and Wendy. After a moment of growing tension, he made the first move toward Peter, who was closest. Peter met the attack and feverishly defended himself while trying to get some good swipes at Hook.  
  
They both moved with skill. Their footwork was excellent, providing that they were on a small cloud that was only surrounded by nothingness and almost insured death if fallen off of.  
  
Peter saw his chance and lunged forward to attack Hook, but Hook was hoping for this. He dodged out of the way and Peter tripped over Wendy who was still lying on the ground. Peter flew to regain his balance but Wendy, who still didn't have fearie dust to help her, rolled over the edge of the cloud.  
  
A/N: Oki doki guys! Please review! I know what's going to happen next and I'd really like to post it! So please REVIEW! I love reviews I truly do and like I said it helps me update faster! ~Brooks 


End file.
